Texts to Steve
by R.U. Lisnin
Summary: In where Steve finally gets fed up with Clint's teasing and decides to block his number, and then Clint won't stop texting him, or where my friend and I were rping and this happened.. just a short drabble, that happened for fun and we decided to post it!


So, Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in like forever... I'm sorry about that.. I just haven't really written anything.. I've thought of a couple drabbles here and there but haven't really put them to paper.. Right now I'm about to start working on a little something with some friends of mine, and might be going to post it on here.. Don't expect anything soon though. I will try to get some more stuff out to you guys as soon as I can, I just need a plot bunny to come hopping along.. So you might want to read the next part to understand whats going on.

IMPORTANT NOTE!

Anyways this is a little text conversation between my friend and I, Some times we do some RP as some of the avengers characters, we've matched the characters to who is most like the character, Me being Clint for my awesomeness (hehe) and that we both shoot a bow, (him better than me, I guess..) and that we are both really witty and can be annoying.. and my friend is Steve because she is the innocent one and just acts like him.. anyways I was annoying her (as Clint and she was saying she was going to block my number as Steve) so this is all of what I sent her because I thought that would be Clint like, Anyways on to the texts, and sorry about the ooc ness... most of this came out of my head.. If you can understand that whole paragraph bravo, because I'm trying to type this fast because Agents of SHEILD is about to come on! pumped! Btw every - that means a new message.

*********************LINE BREAK********************

Texts to Steve

By: R. U. Lisnin, (and help from my friend Bailey)

Warnings: None really other than Tony's bleeped out swear words...

Steve:

-That's it I'm blocking your number so you can send me texts...

Clint:

-... But I'm just trying to have a conversation cappie.

- Did you actually block my number?

- Block me, your best friend Hawkeye...

- Skilled assassin.

- World's best marksman.

- Not to mention I'm really hot.

- The chicks dig me Stevie.

- Well mostly Natasha but... I've gotten looks from other women too...

- But those are just minor details.

-I'm a likeable guy.

- When I'm not shooting an arrow through your eye socket.

- But again minor details.

- Anyways... You should really unblock my number.

- Just admit it Captain, I'm an attractive guy

- Practically irresistible

- You know when I spar with Natasha, I see you checking out my skills.

- And I catch Nat, (and sometimes Pepper...) taking a little peek every time I have my shirt off..

- You know under the scars, there is some nice abs..

- The many, many scars...

- But once more, minor details.

- Everyone has scars.

- Just not as many as me.

- You wanna know the weirdest way I got one?

- Someone tried to stab me with a spoon once...

- Dang, them things are sharp...

- A spoon!

- Seriously, who get's stabbed by a spoon..

- Apparently me.

- I've gotten stabbed with worse things than that though..

- Knives.

- Other knives.

- A sword once I think

- That's still a bit hazy..

- You know bout my brother Barney?

- He stabbed me once.

- In the back.

- Sad I know.

- We don't talk much anymore..

- *sigh * Anyways,

- Did you know I was in the circus?

- They called me the amazing Hawkeye.

- They weren't lying..

- I was pretty good at the high wire.

- And the trapeze.

- Until everything went down the drain and well, you know most of the story..

- I have a question Steve..

- Can you die of laughter?

- I think it could happen...

- Once I got stabbed with an arrow..

- I was fighting a bunch of people and some jerk stabbed me with my own arrow...

- Jeez

- Some people.

- Anyways..

- How many times have you been shot Steve?

- I lost count after 17, or was it 18? *shrugs *

- Natasha shot me once.

- But I don't wanna talk about it..

- Those were bad times...

- But were good now.

- Say Steve? I think I want to marry her.

- But I don't know if she will kill me if I ask.

- I'm gonna give it a while..

- We just had a pretty bad mission.. She is angry at me.

- It was fubar from the start...

- We may or may not have been captured..

- And I may or may not have been tortured to keep her safe..

- But I don't wanna talk about that either...

- And it's classified anyway..

- Did you know when there were newbies at SHEILD, I would pop out of random vents and scare the living daylights out of them?

- I still do it to senior agents. (evil smirk)

- I think one of them peed a little once...

- But them some agent told me I was being "inappropriate in the workplace."

- Whatever.

- I wonder if you could fit in an air vent Steve?

- ...

- We probably shouldn't try that.

- Did I ever tell you about the time I almost made Tony pass out?

- It was the best, so okay.

- He was working in his lab right.

- And I was crawling around in the vents.

- I got out of one and stayed hidden for like an hour until he was really focused on his work.

- Then I quietly went behind him,

- And jumped on his back and yelled "BACKPACK!"

- He dropped me.

- I somehow landed on my head.

- Then he was like "Katniss, why in the **** do you think you can come into my lab and ******* jump on my back, while I was working, and ******* scare me half to death! you ******* idiot.

- I was more or less scared.

- Like he had gone all psycho...

- But then we laughed it off.

- I scared him half to death.

- Wait.

- What happens if you get scared half to death twice?

- ... Life's mysteries..

- Anyways, I think I'm getting carpel tunnel in my thumbs from all this texting..

- Oh wait.

- Just got a call from SHIELD...

- Off to save the world from impending doom... Again.

- Bye Spangles.

- AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

- TO THE QUINJET!

Steve:

-...

- Clint I never actually blocked your number... I couldn't figure out how.. and Tony wouldn't help me.. He was having to much fun reading the messages.. Well until the part where you talked about scaring him half to death.. I'd run he said he was going to find you, and that he was going t kill you... *sigh * not again... Well off to save the world.

***********************LINE BREAK************************

Anyways that pretty much sums up what happened.. And i actually texted all this to my friend.. It took like an hour.. Thy we decided she was going post in on wattpad, and I'd post it on fanfiction. So thanks for reading guys! And stick with me I am going to try and get my butt into gear and give you guys some more stories! Thanks you guys! and also no flames please... I don't enjoy getting them...

h8terz r my motivators! Hopefully I will see you guy soon!

R. U. Lisnin


End file.
